Jikan yo Tomare
by SersiiPearce
Summary: Pequeña historia de como fue que Ichigo termino casado con Rukia, con un hijo en espera y como capitan del quinto escuadron... soy asco para resumenes Cx solo pasen y lean.
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO**

-¡Ahh!, esto es demasiado aburrido y frustrante.- se quejo la pelinegra acostándose sobre el césped del hermoso jardín de la mansión Kuchiki.

-¿Qué es aburrido?- le cuestiono un chico de cabellos rojos sentado a su lado mientras la miraba fastidiado.

-¡Esto!, no me dejan hacer nada. No puedo ir a mi escuadrón, no se me permite ir a misiones, no puedo ponerme mi traje de shinigami, ¡joder, Renji, ni siquiera se me permite salir de esta casa!- grito exasperada sentándose de golpe con una mirada furiosa dirigida al Teniente de la sexta división.

-No me reclames como si eso fuera mi culpa.- le contesto serenamente girando el rostro para no verla.

-¡Claro que es tuya!, todo es culpa tuya.

-¿¡Mía! Ni que hubiera sido yo el que el que te dejo en ese estado, si vas a culpar a alguien que sea al animal de Ichigo.

-¡No le digas anima! ¡Es tu culpa porque fuiste tú el descerebrado que fue de chismoso a decirle a mi Nii-sama en cuanto se entero!- le grito con la paciencia al límite.

-¿Yo? ¿Chismoso? Lo único que hice fue informarle a mi capitán sobre su hermana, además deberías quejarte porque te obligo a casarte con el idiota ese.

Rukia estuvo a punto de golpearlo con una piedrecilla que estaba en el césped, pero se contuvo.- Te dije que no lo insultaras, además todo se hubiera dado de mejor manera si tu y esa bocaza que te cargas no hubieran intervenido, ahora por culpa tuya tengo prohibido hacer cualquier cosa que le parezca peligroso a Nii-sama y estoy aquí confinada. Y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, me pusieron un niñero que solo se pasa diciendo chorradas de Ichigo y de mi bebe.- refunfuño mirando con mala cara al pelirrojo de su amigo, quien para ese momento ya estaba molesto y a punto de gritarle.

-Yo en ningún momento dije nada sobre tu bebe,- comento recostándose sobre el césped de manera despreocupada y acomodándose las manos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada improvisada.- ya bastante tiene el pobre con tener el padre que tiene. ¿Sabes algo? Espero que no se parezca a su padre o sufrirá el resto de su vida.- agrego con una sonrisa de lado que hizo enfadar a la ex Kuchiki.

-¡Bah!, tu solo estas enfadado porque es más fuerte que tu.- bromeo la mujer ganándose un gruñido de parte del Teniente.

-¡No es más fuerte que yo!- grito exasperado con una venita remarcándose en la esquina derecha de su frente.- En el momento que el que yo quiera puedo pelear contra él y vencerle sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Aja, sí, lo que tú digas…

-¡Joder, Rukia, deja ese maldito tonito arrogante!- le grito apretando sus puños de puro enfado.- Si te digo que puedo es porque así es.

-¡No puedes!

-¡Que si puedo!

-¡Eres un debilucho!

-¡Tu eres una enana molesta! Toda esta discusión es inútil, Ichigo no puede contra un teniente como yo.

-¡Tu eres demasiado débil para ser teniente!, y por si no lo sabías yo también soy teniente y no me pongo a comparar mi fuerza con la de Ichigo.

Renji se quedo estático reflexionando las palabras de la shinigami antes de encararla y replicar.- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, el treceavo escuadrón si que esta jodido. Su capitán se la vive más tiempo en la clínica del cuarto escuadrón que en su puesto y la barriga de su teniente no la deja ver sus pies, así que no puede hacer nada más que quedarse en casa quejándose de que nadie la deja hacer nada.- finalizo en pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante que cabreo a la ojivioleta, quien comenzó a gritarle improperios y palabras poco decentes para una dama de la nobleza.

Tan inmiscuidos estaban en su pelea que no notaron la presencia a sus espaldas hasta que esta hablo.- ¡Hey, ustedes dos!, ¿piensan callarse o van a gritar hasta que harten al todo el Sereitei?

Los tenientes giraron la cabeza para encontrarse al dueño de la voz parado detrás de ellos mirándoles como si fueran dos infantes peleando por un caramelo. Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron al ver quien era el shinigami que estaba de pie frente a ella e intento levantarse del césped, cosa que le tomo más esfuerzos de los que ella supuso. Una vez de pie camino hacia el hombre y le abrazo por la cintura.

El chico recibió con gusto el gesto que la mujer le mostraba sonriendo complacido. Era digno de admirar el cambio que había sufrido Rukia en los últimos meses, tanto en lo físico como en su actitud, y aunque seguía siendo la misma shinigami fría, su actitud hacia cierto pelinaranja había mejorado favorablemente. Sí, aun se peleaban de vez en cuando, pero esas eran las bases de su relación y no tenían pensado cambiar ese aspecto.

-¿Dónde estabas metido?- le cuestiono la mujer sin soltarle de su abrazo.-, desapareciste como a medio día y Nii-sama me puso al idiota de Renji como niñero.

-¡Que no estoy de niñero de nadie!, el capitán Kuchiki me pidió que te vigilara en lo que aparecía el baka de tu esposo, no fueran a entrarte las ganas de escaparte.- se defendió Renji poniéndose de pie.- Si hubiera sabido a lo que me estaba enfrentando hubiese rechazado la oferta aunque me cortara en pedacitos.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que eres insoportable, antes no eras así.

-Pues antes no estaba ni casada ni embarazada.

-Justo ahora tengo pena de tu bebe, Ichigo, mira que tener tus genes y a Rukia como madre… el pobre tiene la vida condenada.- ataco mirando con un fingido sentimiento de compasión al pelinaranja.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro al ver como su esposa y Renji reanudaban su riña verbal. Si aquel comportamiento bipolar por parte de Rukia no era cosa del embarazo no se le ocurría de donde más podría provenir entonces. Rukia nunca había sido así de melosa y cursi como lo era ahora, pero no se quejaba, después de todo era la madre de su hijo y la mujer con la que estaba casado y de la que estaba enamorado.

-Ya basta.- dijo aplicando un poco de presión sobre la cintura de la shinigami.- En la mañana desaparecí porque me cruce con Byakuya cuando venía de hablar con Toushiro, dijo que tenía algo importante de que hablarme y desde entonces estábamos charlando en su oficina hasta que ustedes dos lo sacaron de sus casillas con su gritonerio, así que me mando a callarles la boca.- finalizo soltándose un poco del abrazo.

-Lo siente.- susurro Rukia con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado por haber interrumpido la conversación entre los hombres, pero entonces algo en su cabeza hizo clic y alzo la vista hasta encontrarse con los orbes cafés de Ichigo.- ¿Qué quería hablar Nii-sama contigo?

-Nada.- dijo restándole importancia mientras pasaba la mano por sus cabellos naranjas.- Pregunto sobre el bebe, quería saber si habíamos decidido un nombre y le conteste que aun no, hablamos de un montón de cosas que la verdad ya no recuerdo y… ¡ah, sí!, me pregunto si estaba interesado en algún puesto en el Gotei 13 y que en este tiempo me he hecho tan fuerte como un capitán… y eso es todo.

Tanto Rukia como Renji abrieron los ojos totalmente por la sorpresa.- ¿Te das cuenta de que de manera indirecta te pidió ser un capitán? - pregunto Renji poniéndose frente a él a una distancia de por lo menos dos metros, pues Rukia y su barriga aun estaban en medio.

-Ah…sí, creo que capte algo así… ¿eso es bueno o es malo?

-¡Es más que bueno!- espeto Rukia, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio sin decir nada, soltando la cintura del pelinaranja y parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies apoyándose en los hombros del shinigami sustituto para verle a los ojos.- Es increíble que Nii-sama te ofreciera ser capitán, eso quiere decir que te va aceptando de poco a poco.

El Kurosaki sonrió ante lo dicho por su esposa, tal vez tenía algo de razón y el estirado de su cuñado por fin lo había aceptado, después de todo el había sido quien los obligo a casarse cuando se entero del embarazo de su hermana adoptiva. Ser capitán no era algo a lo que aspirara cuando dejo Karakura de manera definitiva para vivir con Rukia en casa de los Kuchiki, pero tampoco era que le molestara la oferta, el no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que implicaba ser capitán, además de que sin duda ocuparía el puesto que Aizen dejo vacante en la quinta división pues el tercer y el noveno escuadrón ya tenían nuevos capitanes.

-Je, supongo que aceptare si eso me da puntos con el estirado de tu hermano.- apunto posando las manos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra para que se para de modo correcto, le asustaba que se fuera a caer o a lastimar.- Además así dejare de ser el shinigami sustituto y me convertiría en el Capitán Kurosaki.

El orgullo con el que el chico dijo la última frase hizo que Rukia ensanchara su sonrisa. Había algo en Ichigo que le recordaba a Kaien-dono: su sonrisa despreocupada, su optimismo, su nobleza, esa necesidad de proteger a todo el mundo que jamás comprendió… pero por otro lado Kaien-dono no fue quien puso de cabeza a la Sociedad de Almas para rescatarla, Kaien-dono no había peleado contra cuanto Arrancar se le puso en su camino, Kaien-dono no fue hasta Hueco Mundo para rescatar a Inoue, Kaien-dono no había peleado contra el maldito de Aizen poniendo el peligro su vida y sus poderes, Kaien-dono no era su esposo y, la más importante de todas, Kaien-dono no era Ichigo. Porque Ichigo era SU Ichigo.

-Felicidades.- fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar desprevenido al chico y apresar sus labios con los suyos propios. Ichigo afianzo su agarre en los hombros de la morena y le correspondió el beso con delicadeza hasta que una tos fingida les interrumpió,

-¿No pueden esperar a que me vaya antes de armar sus escenitas? - espeto Renji con la vista desviada en dirección a las flores que crecían en el jardín.

-Gomen ne, - se disculpo Rukia girando en su dirección y acariciando su abultado vientre.- pero llevas callado tanto tiempo callado que nadie noto tu presencia.

-No es que estuviera callado, ¡pude haber estado gritando y ustedes seguirían mirándose de esa forma cursi y asquerosa!- grito el teniente con la cara roja de furia.

-Eso lo dices porque nadie te quiere.- se burlo Rukia mostrándole la lengua de manera infantil.

-Maldita…- Renji no pudo completar el insulto al sentir la presión de la mirada de Ichigo sobre el.- Como sea…y, amm… ¿para cuándo esperas a tu hijo?

-Pues…etto… tengo cinco meses y estamos en mayo así que nace en… ¡nacerá como a mediados de septiembre!- contesto la ojivioleta con una sonrisa.

-Ci…ci…ci… ¿¡cinco meses!- la cara del pelirrojo era todo un poema.- ¿si tienes cinco meses por que leches tienes esa barriga? Yo… yo te juro que creí que estabas a punto de dar a luz.

Ichigo tomo del brazo a su esposa para evitar cualquier ataque físico dirigido a Renji. No iba a poner en riesgo a su hijo ni a Rukia por una chorrada.- Es por su tamaño.- respondió ganándose una mirada fría por parte de su esposa.- Si tomamos en cuenta su estatura y lo delgada que esta, es totalmente normal que el embarazo se le note tanto. Para el octavo mes no podrá levantarse de la cama.

La explicación del sustituto dejo confundido a Abarai, quien solo quería molestar a la chica, no la explicación medica del estado de la chica.- Da igual, se está haciendo tarde y no pienso cuidar a Rukia el resto de mi hermoso día, para eso te tiene a ti, supongo. Me iré a casa, hasta luego.- se despidió saliendo por la puerta del patio.

-Oe, Rukia.- la llamo Ichigo una vez que el pelirrojo salió de la casa.

-¿nani?

-Si el bebe es niño, ¿te importaría llamarlo Kaien?

-¿Kaien? ¿Por qué quieres que se llame Kaien?- le cuestiono Rukia confundida mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Es una larga historia, te la cuento después.- contesto guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo.- Ahora vamos adentro, ya casi es hora de cenar y aun no pienso bien como contestarle a tu hermano.

-Más te vale que le contestes que sí.- espeto la morena tomándole del brazo.- Si no lo haces te golpeare por idiota.

Ichigo solo sonrió ante el comentario. Vaya que la ex Kuchiki era una caja de sorpresas, pero era SU caja de sorpresas y la amaba con todo el corazón, a ella y al hijo que llevaba en el vientre. Esa era su pequeña familia y estaba más que feliz y conforme con ella, Rukia era su mundo entero desde el día que la conoció y, pasado el shock inicial, la noticia de su embarazo había sido la mejor que había recibido en su vida. Estaba dispuesto a todo por Rukia y por su hijo, después de todo ¿no había sido él quien le había pateado el trasero a media Sociedad de Almas solo por Rukia?

-Rukia, ai shiteiru.

-Ai shiteiru, Ichigo.


	2. Sorpresa de cumpleaños

LO LOGRE! xD bueno, primero que nada lamento no haberme presentado el capitulo anterior, soy la SersiiPearce, pero pueden llamarme Lindsay o Lola xD

Esta historia nacio despues de que una amiga me contara lo que paso cuando descubrio que estaba embarazada de su novio :P y bueno, puse a Rukia-sama embarazada Cx sin mas dejo que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: SORPRESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS<strong>

El tranquilo parque de Karakura se encontraba casi vacío a excepción de cierto pelinaranja sentado en una de las bancas del lugar. Constantemente suspiraba y jugueteaba con una cadenita plateada que tenia con un dije en forma de corazón. Lo había conseguido apenas la semana anterior en uno de sus viajes al centro comercial por víveres y en cuanto lo vio supo que sería el obsequio perfecto para Rukia y no dudo un instante en gastar un poco más de la mitad de sus ahorros en el.

Hacia cerca de tres meses que tenía una relación formal con la noble, a pesar de que ambos optaron por mantenerlo en secreto para sus compañeros de instituto, especialmente para evitar habladurías. Las primeras semanas pasaron totalmente desapercibidos gracias a las buenas dotes actorales de la morena, pero cerca del mes fueron descubiertos por Tatsuki con las manos en la masa y no tuvieron más opción que soportar los comentarios indiscretos de esta.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Tatsuki caminaba por los pasillos del instituto rumbo a su aula para buscar el monedero que había dejado olvidado dentro de su bolso. En cuanto estuvo frente al salón se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, normalmente nadie se ocupaba en cerrarla y se quedaba totalmente abierta hasta que las clases se reanudaran, pero simplemente dejo pasar el detalle y la corrió para poder ingresar. Se arrepintió de inmediato._

_Frente a ella se desarrollaba la escena más irreal e inverosímil que hubiese presenciado en su corta pero provechosa vida: la inocente y educada Kuchiki Rukia estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de madera con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ichigo, quien la tenia firmemente agarrada de la nuca y la besaba como si no hubiera mañana. Siempre supo que esos dos estaba liados, era obvio, dos compañeros de instituto no se tenias aquellas confianzas que se tenía ese par, pero jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que fueran capaces de besarse durante el receso como si no fueran a verse nunca más. Ese par era de lo más extraño._

_-¡Ustedes dos, par de calenturiento!- grito la chica sorprendiendo a los shinigamis._

_-Tat…Tat… ¡Tatsuki!- balbuceo el pelinaranja separándose de la Kuchiki y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano derecha.- ¿Hace cuanto estas ahí parada?_

_-Yo que sé, lo suficiente para ver como se violan entre ustedes.- agrego Arisawa caminando a su asiento para buscar su monedero y salir cuanto antes del salón.- Por cierto, si no quieren que nadie más los descubra enciérrense en el baño o en los vestidores, nadie entra ahí durante el almuerzo._

_Ichigo guardo silencio esperando a que Tatsuki agregara algo mas o que Rukia replicara algo, pero esta última estaba más preocupada e interesada en arreglarse el uniforme que en justificarse ante la chica. Durante un minuto, que al sustituto le pareció poco más que una eternidad, nadie dijo nada ni se movió de su lugar, solo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, acrecentando la tensión del lugar, hasta que Rukia, que se mantuvo sentada en el escritorio, hablo._

_-No le digas a Inoue lo que viste… ni a nadie más.- pidió la chica poniéndose de pie frente a la otra presente sin utilizar el falso tono meloso que usaba frente al resto de sus compañeros._

_Arisawa la miro fijamente retándola con los ojos como si intentara hacerla desistir de su decisión, cosa que claramente no sucedió.- No soy como el resto de las chicas de este instituto, Kuchiki, no me gusta saber chismes ni mucho menos contarlos. No me juzgues mal.- bufo dando media vuelta para salir del aula cuanto antes. Una vez debajo del marco de la puerta viro sobre sus talones encarando a la shinigami.- Y por Orihime no te preocupes, tarde o temprano terminara enterándose y no será por mi boca. Tal vez deberían prestar una poquita más atención a los rumores acerca de ustedes dos, últimamente han salido bastantes.- finalizo dejando sola a la pareja con el rostro intrigado, ¿Cuáles rumores sobre ellos?_

_El resto de las clases pasaron completamente normales con la única excepción de las miradas poco discretas que les dirigía Arisawa… bueno todas las clases menos Lengua, justo después del almuerzo, durante la cual un par de chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas y de vez en vez volteaban a ver a la noble como si le criticaran. Rukia estaba totalmente acostumbrada a que hablaran de ella a sus espaldas, se había vuelto algo normal tras ser adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomoda de ser el tema de una conversación._

_Al final de la jornada escolar, cuando guardaban el material de su última clase para irse a casa, Tatsuki se acerco al chico con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

_-Oe, Ichigo.- lo llamo.- ¿Hace cuanto que estas liado con Kuchiki?_

_-Hace como un mes.- Contesto Rukia entrometiéndose en la conversación._

_-¿En serio?, un mes me parece demasiado poco para que tengan _ese_ tipo de relación.- agrego la chica remarcando la palabra._

_El sustituto no entendía a que se refería su amiga hasta que se percato de cómo lo observaba. Se puso totalmente colorado al captar el sentido de la frase.- ¡OH NO! Nosotros nunca hemos hecho eso que crees, tenemos una sana relación._

_-Claaaaaro, y yo soy bailarina de ballet. No seas idiota, Ichigo, alguien que tiene una relación sana no se encierra en el salón de clases para besarse con su novia. Ichigo, parecía que te la ibas a comer de un momento a otro, es más, si no hubiera sido porque les grite la hubieras violado frente a mis ojos, así que no me vengas con tus chorradas de 'tenemos una sana relación' o te dejare sin la posibilidad de tener descendientes, ¿quedo totalmente claro?_

_El chico asintió reprimiendo una sonrisa provocada por lo pésima imitadora que había resultado su amiga, pero eso no negaba el hecho de que le temía hasta lo indecible, sus golpes definitivamente dolían y si estos estaban involucrados en sus amenazas no se quedarían en simples palabras._

_-¿En serio no lo has hecho con ella?_

_-No, nunca.- contesto con la mirada baja, ¿Qué necesidad tenia Tatsuki de saber sus cosas intimas y personales? Si había tenido relaciones o no con Rukia, era cosa de ellos dos y no tenían por que andarles contando a nadie, ya había bastantes habladurías respecto a ellos._

_-Vale, vale, no se por que no te creo, pero dejémoslo así, no quiero que me armes una escenita triple x con tus explicaciones.- agrego en tono burlesco mirándolo a los ojos.- Pero en serio, la próximas vez vayan a darse sus demostraciones de afecto a un lugar más privado o alguien los vera y pensara cosas que no son._

_Ichigo suspiro observando a su amiga salir de la habitación con toda la parsimonia del mundo._

_*FIN FLASH BACK*_

El pelinaranja estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no noto la presencia femenina situada de pie a sus espalda. La chica, al notar lo distraído que estaba el shinigami, poso las palmas de sus manos sobre los ojos del chico, obstruyéndole la vista del parque y del delicado objeto que reposaba en su regazo. Inmediatamente sonrío al reconocer aquellas manos sobre sus parpados, le era imposible no conocerlas, si incluso tenia grabado en la memoria el aroma que emanaba de la propietaria, olía a vainilla, a veces a vainilla y miel. Delicadamente retiro los intrusos de su rostro y se puso de pie para verle después de un mes de ausencia.

Frente a sus ojos estaba Rukia enfundada (**N. de la A. **no sé si esa palabra este bien empleada, acepto criticas xD) en un vestido blanco de manga larga con detalles rosas en el cuello y al final de la falda que caía poco más arriba de la rodilla, su cabello negro se veía con un tinte azulado a causa del sol, sus mejillas blancas como de porcelana estaban ruborizadas y sus rosados labios estaban entreabiertos y curvados en una sonrisa sincera. Se veía hermosa a ojos del chico, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

-Llegas tarde, enana.- recrimino Ichigo dulcemente acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de la Kuchiki con su diestra, provocando que el rostro de esta se coloreara levemente.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpo la morena con la vista fija en sus zapatillas de piso.- Tenía que pasar por mi gigai y arreglarme, dijiste que esto era una cita, ¿no es así?

-Vale, vale, está bien, te perdono.- bromeo.

-No estaba pidiéndote disculpas…

-Lo sé… Feliz cumpleaños, enana.- susurro antes de entregarle el estuche de terciopelo azul. Rukia lo recibió entre indecisa y sorprendida por la acción del sustituto.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto acariciando el terso forro del paquete.

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños…

-Eso ya lo sé, pedazo de imbécil, estoy preguntado que hay dentro del estuche.

-¡Ohhh!, averígualo por ti misma.- susurro con una amplia sonrisa.

Rukia rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su… ¿novio?, pero acepto la sugerencia y abrió el estuche de manera delicada. Dentro de este reposaba la fina pieza de joyería, era una austera cadena, probablemente de plata, con un hermoso dije en forma de corazón del mismo color y material con una especie de pestaña en el costado derecho. Kuchiki se atrevió a abrir el dije con la pestaña y observo los dos pequeños huecos que había dentro de este para poner fotografías.

Una gotita salada nació de su lagrimal derecho y viajo por su mejilla hasta que fue interceptada por el pulgar del chico. La belleza de la cadena le había tomado por sorpresa, tal vez era simple, pero comprendía que no era un objeto cuyo precio estuviera entre los parámetros monetarios del pelinaranja…

-Es hermoso, Ichigo, gracias…

-De nada, enana.

La chica curvo sus labios en una sonrisa sincera y tomo el delicado collar entre sus manos, notando que en la parte trasera del dije había una pequeña inscripción. 'Gracias por detener la lluvia' era todo lo que rezaba la inscripción, pero era suficiente para que las lagrimas brotaran nuevamente de los hermosos ojos de la morena.- ¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?- logro preguntar entre los sollozos provocados por el obsequio.

El sustito asintió con una enorme sonrisa y limpio unas cuantas lagrimas antes de situarse tras de ella. Tomo el collar en sus manos y lo paso por encima de la cabeza de la morena hasta que llego su cuello, haciendo que esta se estremeciera un poco ante el frio contacto del metal contra su cálida piel.

-Ya esta.- susurro cuando hubo cerrado la cadena.

La chica giro para ver al sustituto a los ojos y le susurro un simple _gracias_ antes de ponerse de puntillas y rozar los labios del chico contra los suyos propios. El pelinaranja respondió el gesto posando abrazando a la teniente por la cintura e inclinándose hacia ella para facilitarle las cosas. Se besaron durante un rato, no sabrían decir si fueron minutos o incluso horas, pudieron ser días y no lo hubieran notado, únicamente se separaron cuando respirar se volvió una necesidad inevitable.

-I-Ichigo… debo decirte algo muy, muy importante.- susurro jadeando después de separarse del chico.

-¿Qué cosa es tan importante?- cuestiono sin soltar a la shinigami.

-Pues, veras, es una historia bastante graciosa… por favor no te enfades…- pidió ocultando el rostro en el pecho de un totalmente confundido Ichigo y se mordió el labio inferior convenciéndose de continuar hablando.- Bueno, veras, yo… amm… ¿Cómo decirlo?... yo… etto…yo… ¡estoy embarazada!- soltó sin más ni más.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron tanto que por un momento pensó que se le saldrían de la cara. No asimilaba la noticia recién recibida, no lo comprendía del todo, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera embarazada de él?... debía ser un juego, una estúpida broma de pésimo gusto que Rukia le estaba gastando… ¿enserio podría ser posible? _No, claro que no, debe ser mentira,_ se dijo a si mismo soltando a la teniente. _¿De verdad ya no lo recuerdas?, _susurro otra voz en su cabeza, probablemente de su maldito hollow entrometido, _Serás idiota, deberías recordar aquella noche antes de que volviera a la sociedad de almas… _Permaneció estático por un buen tiempo, entonces realmente lo recordó, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, la noche en que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a la mujer que amaba, aunque más precisamente en alma. Y como si fuera un balde de agua fría cayo en la cuenta de que no habían usado protección, posiblemente porque la situación se dio de manera poco usual o tal vez porque nunca se puso a pensar que Rukia podría embarazarse…

-Te enfadaste, ¿cierto?- la voz de la morena estaba cargada de tristeza y arrepentimiento, incluso se atrevería a decir que tenía un atisbo de miedo.

-No seas idiota, jamás me enojaría.- contesto este acariciándole el rostro a la shinigami.- Aunque debo admitir que cuesta asimilar que voy a ser padre.

Los ojos de la teniente brillaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa involuntaria tras escuchar las palabras del sustituto, por un momento la idea de que la dejaría le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero se desembarazo de esta, Ichigo no era ese tipo de hombre, el sabia que ella no planeo embarazarse, fue algo que ocurrió por mero accidente.

Ichigo atrajo a la pequeña mujer y la abrazo por la cintura ocultando el rostro de esta en su pecho, con su mano derecha le acaricio el cabello.- Mas te vale que enserio estés embarazada y no sea una falsa alarma.- susurro con los labios en su coronilla.

-Es un hecho.- apunto con una amplia sonrisa.- Te cuento: hace unas dos semanas estaba saliendo de mi escuadrón cuando me encontré con la teniente Koketsu…

_*FLASH BACK*_

_El sol tardío caía de lleno sobre la Sociedad de Almas dándole un tono anaranjado a las calles del Seireitei. Rukia observo la sombra alargada que se proyectaba sobre la acera a las afueras de su escuadrón, producto del atardecer, era la primera vez que salía realmente tarde del escuadrón ya que tuvo que encargarse de los deberes correspondientes a su capitán dado que este había tenido problemas de salud nuevamente. Se quedo absorta viendo su sombra desaparecer lentamente al tiempo que las calles oscurecían y apenas y noto que había anochecido. Comenzó a andar con rumbo a la casa Kuchiki sin prestar mucha atención en el camino, después de todo su cabeza había estado todo el día en otra parte, más específicamente en la ciudad de Karakura._

_-¡Kuchiki-san!- llamo una voz a sus espaldas haciéndola voltear._

_-¿Teniente Koketsu?- pregunto sin reconocer del todo a la dueña de la voz._

_-¡Por fin te encuentro!_

_-¿Me buscabas?- cuestiono acercándose a la del cabello morado.- ¿Paso algo?_

_-No… bueno, no sé, la Capitana Unohana me mando a buscarte y llevarte al cuartel del cuarto escuadrón de inmediato.- apunto Koketsu mirando a la Kuchiki._

_-De acuerdo…- la morena se situó a la derecha de la mujer y camino rumbo a la cuarta división. 'Tal vez sea sobre el capitán Ukitake' se dijo a si misma a modo de consolación, 'solo espero que no sea nada malo'. Una vez en las instalaciones del escuadrón a cargo de la sanación Isane la condujo hasta la oficina de Unohana._

_-¿Unohana-taichou?- llamo abriendo la puerta de la oficina.- Aquí esta Kuchiki-san._

_-Por favor hazla pasar, Isane, y gracias por buscarla por mi.- susurro la capitana sin moverse de su asiento tras el escritorio de madera._

_-No hay de que, Capitana._

_Rukia entro a la oficina entre asustada y confundida. Si lo pensaba bien, ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para hacerla llamar a esas horas? La teniente del treceavo escuadrón tomo asiento frente a la mujer de la trenza limpiándose el sudor de las manos con el pantalón de su traje de shinigami. (_**N. de la A. **ya no recuerdo como se llama xD)

_-Lamento haberte hecho llamar tan tarde, Kuchiki-san- se disculpo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente-, pero me temo que es un asunto de máxima importancia y no puede esperar a mañana._

_-¿Le sucedió algo al Capitán Ukitake?- de acuerdo, ahora si estaba totalmente preocupada, ese tono de voz empleado por la Capitana no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo._

_-No… al menos no al capitán Ukitake.- aclaro Retsu confundiendo a la chica. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kuchiki se vio obligada a ofrecer una explicación.- Como sabrás, tras llegar a la Sociedad de Almas las almas conservan las mismas habilidades que poseían cuando eran humanos, tales como concebir un hijo, ¿lo sabías?- la chica asintió a pesar de que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que decía.- De acuerdo, en tal caso también debes saber que los shinigamis poseen la misma habilidad, haber muerto no quiere decir que se pierde esa posibilidad, se vuelve un poco más difícil, pero nada más…_

_-Unohana-taichou, todo esto es muy interesante, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

_-Déjame terminar, Kuchiki-san.- pidió la mujer y continuo con su charla.- Como sabrás, las almas no tienen que sufrir ciertas... incomodidades que sufren las mujeres humanas, por lo tanto nuestros periodos de fertilidad son impredecibles… además hace unos días sentí un ligero cambio en tu reiatsu pero lo deje pasar, lo interesante es que dicho cambio de hacia mayor cada día y al parecer soy la única que se percata._

_-¿Y que hay con eso?_

_-Kuchiki-san, el cambio en tu reiatsu lo conozco perfectamente, y para ser clara no es un cambio, es una segunda fuerza, el reiatsu que emana de ti no es otra cosa que un síntoma de un obvio estado de gestación, y no habrá manera de que me lo niegues. Felicidades, Kuchiki-san, vas a ser mamá._

_Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron desmesuradamente ante lo dicho por la mujer de la trenza y de manera inconsciente sus manos viajaron hasta su vientre ejerciendo un poco de presión. Estaba claro que no se esperaba ese tipo de noticias._

_-Kurosaki-san va a sorprenderse bastante, ¿no te parece?- la broma de la Capitana trajo de nuevo a la shinigami al mundo real._

_-¿Por qué Ichigo debería estar involucrado en esto?_

_-¿Es que acaso me equivoco y el padre es alguien más?- pregunto sonriendo abiertamente._

_Rukia únicamente soltó un sonoro suspiro y se golpeo la frente contra el escritorio.- ¿Somos tan obvios, Unohana-taichou?_

_La sonrisa de Retsu se ensancho, haciendo que la shinigami se apenara todavía más y los colores le subieran a la cabeza.- Yo no usaría la palabra obvios.- apunto.- Aunque tampoco se les ven grandes intenciones de ocultar su relación.- finalizo aun sonriendo._

_Rukia volvió a suspirar y se golpeo nuevamente contra el escritorio. ¿Y ahora que demonios iba a hacer?, no podía ocultárselo a Byakuya y mucho menos a Ichigo, pero tampoco podía llegar y decirle "Oe, fresita, estoy embarazada de ti", tendría que hallar una manera adecuada para decírselo a pesar de que en ese momento su cerebro no funcionaba en absoluto. Comenzó a rememorar la anterior explicación de la Capitana responsable del cuarto escuadrón hasta que un comentario la hizo alzar la vista hacia la mujer._

_-Capitana Unohana.- le llamo acomodándose en su asiento.- ¿A que se refería cuando dijo que conocía a la perfección los síntomas que presentaba?_

_La sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció e inmediatamente fue reemplazada por una expresión seria que asusto un poco a la noble.- Veras, como dije anteriormente las almas conservan la habilidad de procrear aun después de haber muerto y llegar aquí, pero los miembros de familias nobles o shinigamis son los únicos que hacen uso de dicha habilidad, por llamarla de alguna manera, cuando alguien dentro del Seireitei presenta estos síntomas son llamados inmediatamente a mi oficina para realizar los estudios necesarios y explicarle la situación, pero para ser sincera hace unos cincuenta años que no se presenta una situación así.- apunto con la mirada fija en los orbes violáceos de la morena._

_-¿Qué cambios presentare durante el embarazo?- las manos de Rukia seguían afianzadas a su vientre plano._

_-Ninguno en especial, los mismo que una humana- puntualizo sonriendo de nuevo.-, pero he de advertirte, Kuchiki-san, que esta criaturita será fuerte, tanto física como espiritualmente, así que deberás tener cuidado de no exponerte y guardar tanto reposo como puedas, así como dejar tu puesto como teniente hasta que el pequeño nazca para evitar riesgos._

_La morena asintió con la mirada perdida en algún sitio de la habitación, estaba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos. Unohana noto que unas lagrimillas comenzaban a brotar de los hermosos ojos de la shinigami y una extraña sensación la invadió._

_-¿Pasa algo, Kuchiki san?- pregunto con la voz cargada de preocupación.- ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-No, nada de eso.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa.- Es solo que acabo de caer en la cuenta de que tengo un bebe dentro de mi… mío y de Ichigo…_

_Retsu sonrió tiernamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien llorando de felicidad, en especial en los últimos tiempos que todo era caos y guerras, y la única buena noticia que había recibido había sido la derrota del traidor Aizen._

_-Unohana-taichou, ¿Podría no decirle nada de esto a Byakuya Nii-sama?- pidió enjugándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Quiero que Ichigo este conmigo cuando se entere._

_La capitana asintió aun mirando a la teniente de la treceava división de manera tierna y maternal._

_*FIN FLASH BACK*_

-… y eso es todo.-susurro la de pequeña estatura dando por finalizado su relato.

-Wow.- el sustituto no pudo decir nada mas, la noticia lo había dejado completamente en blanco.

Rukia aferro su agarre en la espalda del pelinaranja escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de este con las lagrimas brotándole de los ojos, estaba feliz, no podía negarlo, se sentía totalmente completa entre los brazos del chico, sabia que ahí era donde pertenecía, a su lado, era como si el la fuera a proteger del mundo entero de ser necesario; no podía negarlo, estaba locamente enamorada del sustituto, tal vez de una manera exagerada, rosando con lo irracional y estúpido.

-Ya no llores, enana, ya te he dicho que no me gusta verte llorar.- le susurro el chico al oído acariciando su espalda delicadamente.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, idiota.- replico limpiándose el rostro con la camisa de este.- Y yo ya te he dicho que no soy ninguna enana.

Ichigo solo atino a sonreírle a la teniente. El ultimo mes había sido extremadamente tedioso y largo sin la presencia de de Rukia cerca de el. Su relación seguramente era la mas extraña de todos los mundos existentes: se insultaban, se golpeaban y rara vez tenían alguna muestra de afecto hacia el otro, pero sabia que la morena lo amaba y que ella sabia que el la amaba de la misma manera descontrolada, y eso les bastaba a ambos.

-Vamos por un helado, ¿vale?- sugirió el pelinaranja separándose un poco de la shinigami, solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

-Vale.- acordó la chica soltando al sustituto y sonriéndole ampliamente.

El chico la tomo de la mano y comenzó a andar rumbo a la heladería. Era la primera vez que cogía a Rukia de la mano públicamente, no era porque no le preocupara que los vieran, era porque sabia que todos sus compañeros estaban en el instituto y nadie los veria. Camino despacio y sin prisas con la morena siguiéndole el paso a su lado derecho con sus manos entrelazadas hasta que llegaron al local y Rukia lo solto para ver los sabores de los helados.

-¿Qué vas a querer, enana?- pregunto el sustituto observando a la teniente elegir.

-¡Un cono de fresa!- respondió sonriéndole al chico, se veía un tanto extraña dado que aun tenia los ojos irritados y la nariz colorada por el llanto anterior.

El Kurosaki se acerco al dependiente y pidió el helado de su novia. A veces la veía como una niña pequeña y sentía que el era su niñero… tal vez si estaba preparado para cuidar un hijo después de todo…

Karin observo a su hermana servirle al cena a cada uno de los presentes en la mesa, podía sentir como si una enorme burbuja de tensión los rodeara desde que su hermano volvió a casa acompañado de Rukia. No había que ser un genio para saber que algo había pasado entre esos dos, en especial cuando pasaron toda la tarde encerrados en la habitación del chico haciendo sabra dios que cosas y únicamente salieron cuando Yuzu aviso que la cena estaba lista.

La cena transcurrió en una paz y tranquilidad totalmente extraña en la residencia de los Kurosaki, nadie hablaba con nadie, simplemente se dedicaban a comer en silencio con la vista fija en su platos. Ichigo de vez en cuando miraba a sus hermanas o a las shinigami sentada junto a el. La tensión en el aire era palpable pero nadie sabia por que demonios se sentían de esa manera.

-Esto parece un maldito funeral.- bufo Karin mirando a todos despectivamente.

Rukia levanto el rostro hacia la niña, pero inmediatamente volvió a concentrarse en su cena. Por alguna razón desconocida las manos le sudaban y los labios le temblaban, era como si estuviera nerviosa o asustada sin razón alguna… ¡oh, espera!, sí había una razón.

Ichigo observo a cada miembro de su familia debatiendo internamente si decir lo que tenia en la punta de l lengua, fijo la vista en la chica sentada a su lado comiendo la comida que su hermana había preparado.

-¡Rukia esta embarazada!-la repentina confesión del pelinaranja provoco una reacción diferente en cada miembro de su familia.

Rukia estuvo a punto de ahogarse por tragarse un pedazo de zanahoria sin masticar, Yuzu dejo de caer los cubiertos al suelo, Karin escupió el agua que había estando tomando y su padre comenzó a sufrir un repentino ataque de risa.

Apenas termino de decirlo se arrepintió, se supone que su familia no sabia que salía con Kuchiki, pero tampoco eran idiotas, lo habían sospechado desde que esta llego a vivir a su casa.

-¡Eres un idiota!- espeto la shinigami una vez recuperada de su asfixia.

El pelinaranja se limito a bajar la vista totalmente apenado y susurro un 'lo siento' con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Y tu de que te ries?- le pregunto Karin a su padre que no paraba de reir.

El mayor de los Kurosaki respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse antes de contestarle a su hija.- ¡Ichigo, hijo mio, por fin te hiciste hombre! Karin, tu hermano va a ser padre y me va hacer abuelo. ¡Oh, Rukia-chan, gracias por hacer hombre al idiota de mi hijo y darme un nieto!

Para ese momento Rukia tenia el rostro completamente roko haciéndole competencia al cabello de Renji, los oídos le zumbaban y estaba apenada a mas no poder. Apenas noto que Ichigo y Karin golpeaban a su padre tachándolo de inmaduro y estúpido.

-¡Viejo estúpido!, un padre normal no se suelta a reir cuando su hijo adolescente le dice que embarazo a su novia, deberías estarlo reprendiendo, no felicitándolo.- replico Karin dándole puntapiés en el estomago.

-Es… que… tu… hermano… ya… no… es… ningún… niño.- pronuncio Isshin a duras penas entre patadas que le propinaba su hija.- Ademas a mi no debería temerme, sino a la familia de Rukia-chan…

Ichigo trago dificultosamente al tiempo que una gota de sudor fio resbalaba por su nuca, volteo a ver a la pelinegra, quien negaba con la cabeza dándole a enterder que el líder del clan Kuchiki no tenia la mas minima idea de la condición te la teniente.

-Demonios…

* * *

><p>Y bien! acepto de todo! xD y bueno si tienen alguna queja, peticion, comentario, amenaza, etc no duden en mendarme un review o un e-mail a sersiipearce _ fanfics rocketmail . com xD (sin espacios)<p> 


End file.
